fight_rocfandomcom-20200214-history
Iori Midoriryū
Iori Midoriryū (緑竜庵, Midoriryū Iori; lit. means "Hermitage of the Green Dragon") is a secretive and mysterious young fighter from unknown origins whose only mission is to pit himself against the greatest warriors in BattleScar. Charming, intelligent, cunning and strategic, he's a prodigy when it comes to fighting, able to master complex and ancient martial art styles fairy quickly and fuse them into his own form of fighting known as Gudōtenjūryū. This style of fighting is a collection of different forms of fighting, some long thought forgotten, and said to possess the power to slay beasts and demons. He is currently the only practitioner of this style. He is also one of the foremost masters in wielding Drive, able to utilize it without a Gear to defeat his opponents. Not unlike former GIFL Champion, Lyon. He's proven to be a powerful and skilled B-Ranked Fighter with limitless potential, and shares a similar desire with Lowen Heartz to prove himself and become champion. Because of his actions and dreams, Iori serves as the deuteragonist of F!GHT. Appearance Iori is a youthful young man with a slender yet toned frame and fair skin. He's known for his unusual green hair, kept medium length and lightly styled straight with a few bangs swept to the right over his forehead. He has a narrow face with his jawline coming to a near point at the chin. For facial features, he has brown-red eyes and thin eyebrows, and he's known to be quite handsome by females. He often maintains a smile when in the presence of others, helping lend to his charm and trust. When battling he adopts a more serious expression, though keeps relaxed. Iori is mostly seen wearing his fighting outfit which consists of black kimono over a high collared yellow under shirt and a dark purple belt around his waist. When not battling, and in a more casual setting, he wears different colored kimonos plain in design with some simple patterns across the chest. Iori has stated that he likes this type of attire because of how loose the clothing feels and works with any fighting style he enters without constricting him. Its been revealed that across his back Iori has a large tattoo that represents a collection of the divine beasts associated with his fighting style. Running diagonal across the tattoo is a large scar that he sustained against an unknown opponent. This scar this seems to be the only thing that he's sensitive about, quickly changing the subject. Personality Iori presents himself as quite charming and articulate, proving to be intelligent, well-mannered and well spoken. This allows him to quickly gain the trust of strangers, diffuse a situation that is getting out of hand, and is well-versed in gaining the upper-hand in heated verbal exchanges, often against Lowen whom he enjoys taunting with great joy. Since so many people enjoy Iori's presence, he can incite jealousy in his fellow fighter who thinks of himself as the more popular person. Though most of his history is still a mystery, Iori sometimes appears as a man out of time, not enjoying technology as much as others. He prefers history to modern times, and does not own or operate any technology-based devices. In contrast to Lowen's hot-heated nature, Iori is known to be cool and calm in all situations, keeping a level head and fighting in a composed nature even in the heat of battle, seldom letting anything worry him. He prefers to observe his opponents and discover weaknesses instead of blindly jumping into battle, not letting his emotions get the best of him. Because of this, he can fight much more focused and disciplined than Lowen, often toying with his opponents and antagonizing them to fight without thinking. An interesting aspect of his fighting style that he enters a different personality trait that compliments the particular animal that he adopts. Even though it appears as though he's becoming aggressive or aloof or awkward he's still in full control of himself. This allows him to use the style at its fullest potential without compromising himself in battle. While well-mannered he is not without his faults. As a highly skilled fighter, Iori can also be arrogant and overconfident in his abilities when he senses that he's fighting against someone with inferior talent. Depending on the individual, he may taunt an opponent to break their spirit or simply punish them with devastating attacks. He is very prideful of heritage, fighting style and skills, taking personal issue with anyone who says otherwise. Anger and rage are very rare for him to exhibit, but when he does he can absolutely merciless, unleashing a volley of attacks that can cripple his opponents. His favorite past times are drinking tea and playing six-stringer zither similar to a yamatogoto, sometimes seen playing it outside at night or under a tree. He prefers to walk instead of take public transportation if possible and practices a form of martial arts that teaches patience and self control every day as part of his regular workout routine. Relationships Work in Progress. Plot History Work in Progress. Trivia *The images found here are not my property, and are used as a representation of the content on this page. Category:Fighters Category:B-Class Ranking Category:Level 4 Drive Category:Male Category:Gear User